A Brave New World
A Brave New World (Case #52) is the fifty-second case of the game and the first in the Airport district. Case Background The team followed Stuart Huckabee's plea to go to the natural harbor to physically dig to unmask the truth behind the murders happening in Grimsborough. Tedious hours later, Jones and the player found a primitive victim, Pip Huckabee (determined by Nathan in the natural harbor), signifying what Stuart said was true. Hours later and arriving at Herman Cavendish's lighthouse, Stuart was murdered, found with his neck slashed open and his tongue pulled out of it. The team had to consult Herman throughout the investigation through the power of storytelling since there was no way of investigating a crime scene in the past (specifically the Pilgrim Ship of 1642), since some elements from the past may be linked to Stuart's murder. Herman was kind enough to surrender any artifacts from the past to the team that caught their attention. After immense investigation, it was found that Susan Huckabee, Stuart's sister, slew him. After being arrested for the horrific murder, Susan claimed that she was trying to protect her family--Stuart was recently obsessed with proving about the fact that a secret society called the Crimson Order killed Pip back in 1642 as aforementioned. According to Susan, it was a secret which was meant to stay in the Huckabee family and not to get spoiled. Susan begged Stuart to stop his researches, but he didn't listen, and Susan started seeing Crimson Order members everywhere she went, which she obviously considered a warning from them. The Crimson Order was threatening Susan to keep the secret or die, and since she was a mother, she couldn’t risk putting her whole family in danger, so she decided to kill Stuart before it was too late. She slashed Stuart’s throat open and pulled his tongue out because she wanted to send a message to the Crimson Order promising them that they wouldn’t talk any more. In court, Susan was being sentenced for slaying her brother horrifically, but the Judge requested Susan to tell them everything she knew about the Crimson Order. Susan refused to out any information before the authorities as it would get her family in danger, and in spite of the police promising to keep the Huckabees safe, Susan said that no one in Grimsborough was safe from the Crimson Order and the only way she could protect the Huckabees was by not talking. Susan's horrific murder of Stuart and her refusal to cooperate with the Grimsborough authorities in outing any information leading to incriminating the Crimson Order's extensive list of crimes were grounds for a lifetime jail sentence. Inspector Jones couldn’t believe that Susan was ready to kill her own brother just to appease the Crimson Order. He said that the team knew about the fact that the Crimson Order existed in 1642 and used violence, intimidation, murdering, and anything to ensure that they would stay secret and nobody revealed their secret, but he was curious to know if Stuart, Susan, and Jason Palms were right about the Crimson Order controlling Grimsborough. Victim *''' Stuart Huckabee (found with his neck slashed open and his tongue pulled out of it) Murder Weapon *'''Oyster Knife Killer *'Susan Huckabee' Suspects Hermanprofile.png|Herman Cavendish Ashtonprofile.png|Ashton Cooper Jasonprofile.png|Jason Palms Chrisprofile.png|Chris McCoy Susanprofile.png|Susan Huckabee Killer's Profile *The killer eats oysters. *The killer uses a metal detector. *The killer drinks tea. *The killer wears a striped T-shirt. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Estuary.png|Estuary Water's Edge.png|Water's Edge Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Hut.png|Hut Sailing Ship 1642.png|Sailing Ship 1642 Main Deck 1642.png|Main Deck 1642 Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Estuary. Skeleton (Human Skull), Faded Scroll *Examine Human Skull. (Result: Skull Match: Pilgrim Boy) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Lighthouse Riddle; New Crime Scene: Lighthouse) *Investigate Lighthouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Painting, Faded Cipher) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer eats Oysters) *Examine Broken Painting. (Result: Painting) *Talk to Herman about the murder. (Prerequisite: Painting restored) *Examine Faded Cipher. (Result: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Jason about the victim’s cipher (Prerequisite: Coded Message Translated) *Investigate Estuary. Smashed Coffin, Letter (Wax Seal); Prerequisite: Talk to Herman Cavendish *Examine Smashed Coffin. (Result: Circuit Board) *Analyze Circuit Board. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer uses a Metal Detector) *Examine Wax Seal. (Result: Ashton Cooper's Seal) *Quiz Ashton about his letter to the victim. (Prerequisite: Wax Seal unraveled) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Sailing Ship 1642. (Clues: Broken Sculpture, Chalice; Available at start of Chapter 2) *Examine Broken Sculpture. (Result: Sculpture) *Analyze Sculpture. (12:00:00) *Ask Chris about the Huckabees. (Prerequisite: Sculpture analyzed) *Examine Chalice. (Result: Golden Chalice) *Analyze Golden Chalice. (15:00:00) *Ask Jason about the Crimson Order. (Prerequisite: Golden Chalice analyzed) *Investigate Water’s Edge. (Clues: Flotsam, Broken Object; Prerequisite: Chalice analyzed) *Examine Flotsam. (Result: Oyster Knife) *Analyze Knife. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Oyster Knife) *Examine Mysterious Substance. (Result: Tea Molecules; Attribute: Killer drinks Tea; Prerequisite: Knife Analyzed) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Engraved Astrolabe) *Examine Engraved Astrolabe. (Result: Astrolabe Message) *Check up on Susan after her brother’s death. (Prerequisite: Astrolabe examined) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Quiz Ashton about his attempt to steal a piece of evidence. (Available from start of Chapter 3) *Investigate Main Deck 1642. (Clues: Ancient Chest, Faded Parchment; Prerequisite: Talk to Ashton first) *Examine Ancient Chest. (Result: Unlocked Chest) *Examine Unlocked Chest. (Result: Crimson Order Robe); Prerequisite: Unlock the Ancient Chest) *Analyze Crimson Order Robe. (00:10:00) *Inform Susan about her ancestor’s cold case. (Prerequisite: Crimson Order Robe analyzed) *Examine Faded Parchment. (Result: Parchment Revealed) *Question Chris about his ancestor’s cannibalism. (Prerequisite: Parchment Revealed) *Investigate Estuary. (Progress-sensitive; Clue: Tea Flask) *Examine Tea Flask. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer's eyes are blue) *Investigate Hut. (Clues: Cracked Glasses; Available from start) *Examine Cracked Glasses. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a striped shirt) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Investigate Estuary. (Clues: Wet Newspaper) *Examine Wet Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (06:00:00) *Talk to Jason Palms about the mysterious caped murderer. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lighthouse. (Clues: Antique Navigation Tools) *Examine Antique Navigation Tools. (Result: Gold Coin) *Question Herman Cavendish about the gold coin. *Investigate Sailing Ship 1642. (Clues: Torn Book) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Passengers List) *Give the passengers list back to Herman Cavendish. (Rewards: MALE Pilgrim Suit, Pilgrim Hat, FEMALE Pilgrim Dress, Pilgrim Bonnet) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case, Corpse in a Garden (Case #2), A Deadly Game (Case #20) and The Secret Experiments (Case #21) are the only cases in Grimsborough in which the victim's body isn't found in the first crime scene. *This case, A Russian Case (Case #5), Family Blood (Case #15), The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28), Murder on Campus (Case #32) and The Scent of Death (Case #44) are the six cases of Grimsborough in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *The title of this case may be an allusion to the 1931 novel, "Brave New World", by Aldous Huxley. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Airport Category:Cases